


Be Sure

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Asexual Dean, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to have sex then changes his mind. Asexual Dean, which I know isn't Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sure

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

"I'm sure." Dean said quickly.

"Dean, I mean it. I don't want you to do this just because I want to." Cas said.

"No, I'm ready. I wanted us to really be sure we were going to be... us, and it's been long enough. I think, with you, I could enjoy this." Dean said surely.

"Will you promise to tell me if you're uncomfortable?" Cas asked.

"Promise." Dean said.

"So... Do we do this now?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, if you want." Dean grinned.

Cas smiled and stood up, taking Deans hand and pulling him to the bedroom. He laid down pulling Dean down on top of him, and starting to kiss him. It got heated fast, and they had started grinding, but as soon as Cas had his shirt off, Dean started to feel tense.

"Cas, slow down. Don't stop- just slow down." Dean said nervously. Cas nodded and took his hands off Deans waist, putting them on his face and kissing him gently. He slowly lowered his hands further down Deans waist, barely gripping his ass, but it wasn't as rushed or rough.

"Dean, do you need to stop?" Cas asked.

"No- I'm ok, come on, less clothes." Dean said quickly. Cas nodded and pulled at Deans shirt for him, taking it off slowly and throwing it to the side.

"Come on, faster, no pants." Dean said.

"Dean, you're rushing. Are you sure you're not just trying to get it over with?" Cas asked.

"I-I'm sure, just really excited." Dean said carefully. Cas started to grind against him, and it did feel good, but he started to feel claustrophobic. It wasn't like masturbation, it was just different in a way he couldn't describe, but didn't like.

"Can I take off your jeans now?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean said quickly. Cas kissed him again and slipped the clothing off his legs slowly, looking at him the whole time. Dean did the same pulling off Cas' pants when he lifted his ass off the bed enough to do so. Once Dean realized how close they were thought, to actually doing it, he could feel his heart rate speed up.

"Cas-Cas stop." Dean said quickly, but Cas didn't seem to hear him. Dean could feel the mark on his arm flaring up, ready to defend him, and he clenched his jaw, willing the urge to kill away. When Cas reached for his underwear, he lost it.

"Cas!" Dean yelled frantically, pushing his hands off. He growled and popped his neck, and Cas watched him the whole time. He touched Deans arm gently and his grace both irritated and soothed the mark, but eventually he was calmer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were getting upset." Cas said.

"Shit- I thought... I thought I could do it, I'm sorry." Dean said completely ignoring him. He sat up, getting off of Cas completely and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, it's ok, Dean, it's alright, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to your body language enough. I should have known it was too much. Come on, let's get your clothes back on." Cas said quietly. He took Deans clothes off the floor, then pulled Deans shirt back on him. He went to the closet and got sweat pants out, then walked to Dean and held his arm as he balanced on each leg to slip them on.

"I'm going to put my clothes back on, stay there." Cas said, but Dean didn't bother to answer back. He laid down and pulled the covers back up over himself.

"Dean, can I hold you?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and Cas laid down beside him, pulling his waist back so they were spooning. Dean could feel where Cas was still half hard in his pants and he tried not to whimper. He ducked his head and bit his lip.

"We can turn so you don't feel that. I'm trying to make it go away, I don't want you uncomfortable though." Cas said quietly.

"I'm sorry-" Dean tried, but Cas stopped him.

"Turn and look at me. Look, I'm not upset. I know you're not ready, you might never be. And that's ok." Cas said quietly. He kissed along Dean's face, his nose, cheeks, and lips, then turn so he was facing away from Dean. He held Deans hand when Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"You sure you aren't upset?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure." Cas whispered, starting to drift off.

"Do we try again?" Dean asked.

"No. Not any time soon anyway." Cas said quietly.

"What if I'm never really?" Dean asked quietly.

"Then we don't do it. I told you before, I love you, I'm not in this for sex." Cas said.

"Thank you." Dean whispered into his neck, falling asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
